Kenan e Kel
Kenan e Kel é um famoso seriado americano, produzido pela Nickelodeon. Foi ao ar pela primeira vez em 17 de agosto de 1996 e suas gravações terminaram em 1 de abril de 2000, num total de 61 episódios, além de um longa-metragem criado para a TV, intitulado "Duas Cabeças São Melhores Do Que Nenhuma". Em dezembro de 2006, o canal estadunidense Comedy Central anunciou que estava negociando com a Nickelodeon a aquisiçao dos direitos de exibição do programa, que poderia ir ao ar ainda em 2007. Apesar do criador do programa ser Kim Bass, a idéia veio de Brian Robbins, que pensou que Kenan Thompson e Kel Mitchell tinham a química perfeita para o seriado e que se encaixavam muito bem nos personagens. O show teve um enorme sucesso nos Estados Unidos e também em grande parte do mundo, principalmente no Brasil, onde foi exibido por anos pelo canal de TV fechada Nickelodeon e depois, pelo canal de TV aberta, Rede Globo. No Brasil atualmente, é exibido de segunda à sexta no bloco "Nick at Nite", do canal Nickelodeon. Era exibido também pela Rede Globo mas foi substiduido por Drake & Josh. Para alguns estados que possuem fuso horário diferente de Brasília, indo ao ar depois da Sessão da Tarde. Piloto Personagens Personagens principais * Kenan Rockmore (interpretado por Kenan Thompson) - Kenan é o melhor amigo de Kel. Ele é bem esperto, mas raramente cumpre com suas tarefas escolares. Em vez disso, passa seu tempo inventando planos malucos (como transformar a mercearia onde ele trabalha em um clube noturno, ou contar a todos que Kel possui percepção extra-sensorial). Apesar de ser um bom menino ele freqüentemente irrita seus pais e seu patrão. Sempre que algo de ruim acontece, ele, frustrado, diz: "Por quê???!!!". Todo episódio acaba com Kenan inventando um grande plano e pedindo para Kel conseguir várias coisas diferentes, e encontrá-lo em lugares aleatórios, chamando Kel sempre por um nome diferente (como por exemplo: "Kel, me traga uma torta, uma Spice Girl, um videocassete e me encontra no campo de futebol, Agora vamos, Zé Mané") , o que sempre deixa Kel um tanto confuso. Kenan é dublado no Brasil por Marcos Souza. * Kel Kimble (interpretado por Kel Mitchell) - Kel é o amigo atrapalhado e inseparável de Kenan e ama refrigerante de laranja. Sua fala mais memorável é: "Quem ama refrigerante de laranja? Kel ama refrigerante de laranja… É verdade? Uhum… Eu amo, eu amo, eu amooooo!". Já que seus pais são cientistas ricos e muito ocupados(que nunca de fato apareceram na série), Kel praticamente mora na casa de Kenan. Ele se envolve em acidentes com o pai de Kenan na maioria de suas visitas. Kel tenta fazer Kenan desistir de seus planos malucos mas sempre acaba incluido neles. Seu pai é um cientista e sua mãe uma cirurgiã neurologista, o que leva os fãs a perguntar por que Kel age de maneira tão desajustada. Mesmo assim ele marcou 98 pontos em um teste de inteligência, onde quem marca 90 já é considerado um "gênio". Kel é um excelente pintor, além de tocar muito bem oboé e violino, sem falar na sua habilidade com sinuca e (quase) sabe andar de patins só não sabe parar. No começo e no fim de cada episódio, Kel sempre diz sua frase mais marcante: "Aah, vamos nessa!". Kel é grande fã de Michael Jordan e já foi um vendedor de Donuts. Kel é dublado no Brasil por Clécio Souto. * Kyra Rockmore (interpretada por Vanessa Baden) - Kyra é irmã de Kenan. Ela tem uma "quedona" amorosa por Kel e não larga do seu pé. Na maioria da terceira e quarta temporadas Kyra não aparece, mesmo em cenas que mostram a família reunida. Entretanto, ela aparece no final da série e no longa-metragem. Quando interrompida por Kenan numa de suas conversas com Kel, ela sempre dizia: "Eu estava falando com o Kel!". * Roger Rockmore (interpretado por Ken Foree) - Roger é pai de Kenan e de Kyra. Ele é obrigado a conviver com as visitas diárias de Kel, a quem não suporta. Ele possui temperamento forte - especialmente com Kel. Isso se deve ao fato de que ele sempre faz comentários sarcásticos sobre Roger e ainda acaba causando uma série de acidentes na casa dos Rockmore. Roger trabalha como controlador de tráfego aéreo no aeroporto local e já foi guarda florestal. A frase que mais fala é "Kel, cai fora daqui, já!". Roger é dublado no Brasil por Alfredo Martins. * Sheryl Rockmore (interpretada por Teal Marchande) - Sheryl é mãe de Kenan e Kyra. Sheryl é muito amável e parece sempre desconfiar dos planos de Kenan e Kel. Ela é muito mais paciente com Kel do que seu marido, Roger. Normalmente ela age de maneira equilibrada, conversando calmamente com Kenan sobre as confusões que ele causa e o castigando quando necessário, porém em alguns episódio ela perde o controle e demonstra toda sua irritação. No Brasil, ela é dublada por Melise Maia. * Chris Potter (interpretado por Dan Frischman) - Chris é dono da mercearia Rigby's e patrão de Kenan. Ele mora com sua mãe, que durante a série é muito mencionada mas nunca apareceu de fato. Suas frases mais faladas são "Eu tenho rádio no meu carro!" e quando ele tem que levar ou pegar sua mãe em lugares aleatórios. Na grande maioria das vezes as causas dos problemas de Chris são Kenan e Kel. Às vezes, Chris fala falas estranhas, o que faz Kenan e Kel ficarem muito confusos (por exemplo "C-Qual é a balbúrdia aí em…" "KK-Balbúrdia??". Chris sempre sonha que está sendo perseguido por um coelho gigante, como vemos no episódio da primeira temporada "Mental Kel-Epathy" . Chris é dublado no Brasil por Alexandre Moreno.Tem um irmão que se dá muito melhor do que ele(interpretado pelo mesmo ator). Personagens secundários * Sharla Morrison (interpretada por Alexis Fields) - Sharla foi introduzida como uma nova empregada do Rigby's no começo da terceira temporada. Chris a contratou porque ele sentia que Kenan precisava de ajuda na mercearia. No começo Sharla dava em cima de Kenan, e Kenan em cima de Sharla. Porém esse clima durou pouco tempo. O romance deles foi pouco explorado na quarta temporadas (embora Kenan e Sharla tenham marcado um encontro em um episódio da quarta temporada).Tem uma amiga que Kenan achava que era uma bruxa e que havia dado uma poção do amor a Kel. * Marc Cram (interpretado por Biagio Messina) - Marc foi introduzido na terceira temporada e é um ávido colecionador de relógios. Ele é um excelente soletrador, tanto que algumas vezes enquanto conversa ele não pronuncia algumas palavras como deveria, mas sim as soletra (como por exemplo "Eu estou muito B-R-A-V-O!" e "Foi muito B-O-M visitar vocês!"). Além disso, seu nome forma um palíndromo. Marc é dublado no Brasil por Marcelo Garcia. * Sra. Quagmire (interpretada por Doreen Weese) - Sra. Ethel Quagmire foi introduzida na primeira temporada como uma freguesa idosa do Rigby's. Em algumas ocasiões ela enfrenta Chris com autoridade: em um episódio da primeira temporada, Chris pensou que a Sra. Quagmire havia roubado uma lata de amendoins; sabendo disso ela bateu em Chris e o chamou de "Doninha". No episódio da segunda temporada The Lottery, ela entra na mercearia querendo comprar um bilhete de loteria, mas Chris diz que já haviam fechado, então ela o pega e empurrando-o contra a porta, e irritada, o chama novamente de "Doninha". A personagem desapareceu na terceira temporada sem explicação, porém aparece na quarta temporada. Seu nome é uma clara referência a Glenn Quagmire de Uma Família da Pesada. * Rick (interpretado pelo próprio Chris)é o irmão de Chris, porem muito mais rico, sortudo e querido que seu irmão, no episódio que aparece, mostra que ele tem o telefone da Oprah dado pelo Michael Jordan, deu de presente para sua mãe uma viagem para o Egito e se torna o dono do Rigbys mas desiste e vai embora da cidade pois achou que a mercearia estava sendo atacada por zumbis (mas na verdade era um plano do Kenan e Kel) * Janet - Janet estuda no colégio de Kenan & Kel,ela se acha a melhor da classe.Ela adora pertubar Kenan e principalmente Kel deixando eles em péssimas situações. * Eric - Eric é o primo de Kenan,ele mora sozinho e odeia quando Kel mexe em objetos de sua casa e até mesmo quando o quebra. * Tio Louie - Tio de Kenan, apareceu em dois episódios, em um deles Roger e Sherryl dizem que não suportam ele e acabam fazendo as pazes dando uma bola de baseball com o autografo do Babe Ruth ( o que na verdade era pra ser um globo de neve, mas Kenen e Kel quebraram), esta muitas vezes chorando por algum motivo bobo, tambem aparece no episódio A Formatura, junto com outros parentes de Kenan. Curiosidades * Kenan & Kel começou a ser vendido em DVD no Reino Unido por volta do mês de Julho de 2007.. * O tema de abertura do programa, "Aww, Here It Goes", é cantado pelo rapper Coolio. * Kenan tem um pôster do Malcolm X em seu quarto, o mesmo pôster aparece em The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air * Kenan e Kel, em alguns episódios, falam algumas coisas que parecem não fazer sentido a princípio, porém, se você analisar com cuidado vai perceber que faz, podemos citar alguns exemplos. No episódio do assalto a banco, quando aquele mensageiro diz: "Uau, refém quase rima com salsicha!", parece que não tem nada a ver, mas na verdade é que refém em inglês é "hostage" e salsicha em inglês é "sausage" então rima. No episódio do cofre, quando o Kel acha que no mapa está escrito sofá, é porque em inglês sofá é "sofa" e cofre é "safe" e as palavras são parecidas. E no episódio que eles tem que fazer um bolo de aniversário de casamento dos pais de Kenan, pede farinha e o Kel entrega uma flor é porque em inglês farinha (flour) e flor (flower) tem a mesma pronúncia. * Quando tem aquele famoso dialogo: "Kel, quem ama refrigerante de laranja? Kel ama refrigerante de laranja. Isso é verdade? Uhum, eu amo amo amo amooooo." eles fazem um tipo de rima em inglês, porque é assim na verdade: "Kel, who loves orange soda? Kel loves orange soda. Is it thruth? Uhum, I do I do I dooooo." * A mãe de Chris nunca aparece. Mais ou menos, em um episódio da quarta temporada, quando Chris pede para Kenan cuidar da casa dele enquanto ele viaja, aparece algumas fotos da mãe dele, porém o rosto dela realmente nunca aparece. * Bill Bellamy estrela um dos episódios. Ele é o dublador original de Skeeter em Primo Skeeter. * No episódio da disputa de embalagem, Engus entra sem motivo aparente na loja do Rigby's, provoca uma briga e Chris fala para resolverem isso com uma disputa, mas como se Engus fosse vidente, já sabia que Chris iria querer uma disputa e já veio preparado, pois até trouxe o Salim com ele. * No episódio do vidente, Kel explica como descobriu que Kenan era apaixonado por Naiome, como o telefone iria tocar, quem está ligando, sobre as cavidades do Roger mas não explica como sabia que Sheryl estava de dieta,que ia cair uma pedra no início do programa,e que os dados iam cair 8 e 10 no jogo. * No episódio do vidente, ainda, vemos Kel tocar o botão para atacar Roger, ao fim. Mas, quando ele faz isto novamente, aperta outro botão. A mesma cena se repete com os outros personagens. * Poucas pessoas sabem, mas "Tainting of The Screw" não é o episódio piloto. Ele é o primeiro episódio oficial da série. O verdadeiro episódio piloto, "Stolen Car" raramente é visto durante as reprises. Na Nick no Brasil o episódio foi exibido diversas vezes. Nesse episódio Kenan está cansado de ser uma criança e tenta fazer algo para ser considerado adulto. Ele compra um carro por 200 dólares, mas o carro é roubado. Kenan e Kel recebem a visita da polícia, que acaba os ajudando a prender o criminoso. * Na 1ª parte de "Adeus Kenan!" (26), Chris tem um scanner de preço, mas nos outros episódios, o balcão fica apenas com a caixa registradora. * O episódio 28 é o único episódio que a loja do Chris possui uma máquina de gelo e uma máquina de cachorro-quente. * O episódio "Kel,o trabalhador" é o único episódio em que Kel trabalha. * Os pais e a casa do Kel nunca foram revelados. * Não se sabe onde a mãe do Kenan trabalha. * Ainda no episódio "Stolen Car", o policial pede para Chris ir a um restaurante japonês buscar um almoço. Porém, no final do episódio, Kenan diz ao Kel que o policial esqueceu de pegar a chave e a comida "chinesa". * O Episódio 9, e 11 são os únicos episódios que a Loja do Chris possui uma máquina de Slush-o. * No Episódio "Duas Cabeças Pensam Melhor do que Nenhuma", Kenan disse no início que não ia ter platéia, mas durante o filme é possível perceber vozes de pessoas rindo ao fundo assim como todos o episódios. * No episódio "Quem ama refrigerante de laranja",quando Kel diz que o corpo dele não esta tão laranja, Kenan diz que o corpo de Kel esta mais laranja do que o logotipo da Nickelodeon * Chris fala que tem um rádio no seu carro,mas no episódio que Kenan tenta tirar carteira,ele diz que a mãe nunca deixou ele tirar carteira de motorista * Kel sabe jogar sinuca muito bem,e Josh da serie drake e Josh também, e Drake e Josh foi criado por Dan Schneider, o produtor executivo de Kenan e Kel * Muita gente acha que o episódio final é o dia da mentira mas o verdadeiro é melhores momentos * Na segunda parte do episódio "Oh, lá vamos nós para Hollywood", a cantora Britney Spears aparece. * No filme "Oh, lá vamos nós para Hollywood" Kel fala mais idiotices,e faz mais maluquices do que o normal. * No episódio:Bem-me-quer,Mal-me-quer a cantora Canadense Tamia aparece.Este episódio é o que Kenan fica com medo de convidar Sharla para o baile e para não aparentar de que não tinha par para o baile diz que Tamia iria ser seu par. * No final de um episódio, Kel cai de um enorme edifício. A cena deixa a entender que ele teria morrido, mas no episódio seguinte Kel aparece normal como se nada tivesse acontecido,mas isso deve-se ao fato de que quando Kel cai ele cai em um caminhão de travesseiros que aparta sua queda. * O jogador de basquete Ron Harper também já apareceu na série. * No episódio:"Eu te pego Kenan",quando Kenan joga o bandido atrás do balcão dá para ver que na verdade era um boneco. * Kenan tem um pôster do time de basquete Chicago Bulls na parede do quarto. * No Episódio em que Kenan tenta tirar carteira de motorista, Kel acerta o que iria acontercer no episódio. * Kenan Rockmore e Kel Kimble foram os únicos que apareceram em todos os episódios. Kyra não aparece em certos episódios e em outros episódios, Roger e Sheryl fazem pontas. Chris não aparece em certos episódios * No episódio: "O ataque dos insetos" Rondell Sheridan que interpreta o pai da Raven na série As visões da Raven aparece nesse episódio interpretando um policial. * No episódio da festa do Mark, quando Kenan está procurando seu convite na mochila errada, Mark soletra o nome de Kel errado na dublagem brasileira. Ele soletra Qel, com Q. * No episódio do caso da bola de beisebol autografada, na casa do Tio Louie, tem duas avós do Kenan que foram interpretadas pelos atores Kenan e Kel. * Chris já foi um robô no episódio que eles estão no ano 3000. O mesmo episódio que eles fazem um teste de QI via televisão, e que Kel faz o pai de Kenan sumir, desintegrar. * No episódio Uma Tarde infeliz, Kenan depois de sair da escola, iria para o Rigby's, mas parece que ocorreu tudo ao mesmo tempo como se Kenan tivesse que trabalhar e estudar em um mesmo horário. Também no mesmo episódio, a professora disse que Kenan e Kel iria começar a aula e, como eles não vieram, de uma hora para a outra, surge uma TV e eles assistem. * No Kenan e Kel tem só um episódio que tem um saco de areia no quarto do Kenan. * No episódio em que Kenan salva o presidente do E.U.A.,dá pra ver na cena em câmera lenta que o Kenan simplesmente bateu o cotovelo no monte de latas de refrigerante. Categoria:Nickelodeon Categoria:TV GLOBO